xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Roger Smith
The alien of the Smiths house. Roger is modeled after E.T. History Roger was born in 410 AD. He has remarked that snow reminds him of his birth planet and that he learned to ice skate there. Consequently, he possesses an affinity for the cold, as revealed in the episode "The Most Adequate Christmas Ever." Also back when Roger lived on his birth planet, he had a job as a greeter at a Walmart-like department store. To date, Roger's birth planet and actual family have never been shown on the series. In addition, his alien species have never been specifically named. For the most part, details on Roger's pre-Earth existence have largely been limited to his own verbal accounts. There was, however, one brief clip of a moment from Roger's pre-Earth existence in the 9th season episode "Lost in Space." In the clip, Roger is revealed to have had ahomosexual romantic relationship with Zing—a member of Roger's race of aliens. As shown in the clip, Roger cheated on Zing by making out with a human male blatantly in front of him and flippantly so. After being jilted by Roger, Zing consequently went on to become a tyrannical and villainous leader, ruling from a shopping mall-styled spaceship. On the spaceship, Zing along with numerous members of his alien race have abducted various entities from their respective home planets and enslaved them. Emperor Zing has made this all possible through deceiving his fellow alien followers into thinking that romantic love is an impossibility, never worth even an attempt. Zing's enslavement is also made possible by his powerful security team led by Foster. Members of Roger's alien race weren't shown until the episode "Lost in Space", which revealed he had a relationship with the Emperor. In the The Simpsons Guy crossover, Roger is also revealed to be a friend of Kang and Kodos when the aliens all met at summer camp. It was revealed in the episode "Frannie 911" on January 6, 2008, that Roger has been on earth for over 60 years.Roger arrived on Earth in 1947 as a result of being tricked. He was tricked into coming to Earth as a crash test dummy, led to believe he was "The Decider" in which the fate of mankind rested in his hands. Roger landed on Earth with a ravaging and tumultuous crash. In the course of the crash, he discovered that he was resistant to fire as he was able to survive. It was revealed in the episode "Naked to the Limit, One More Time" (a precursor to the "Lost in Space" episode) that Roger remains on Earth by will, that he can simply call for a spaceship of his alien race if he so desires to be returned to his birth planet. On the episode in question, although he called for the spaceship to return him to his birth planet, it was merely part of an artifice in which he hurled Jeff Fischer onto the alien spaceship. Roger has lived with several families prior to living with the Smith family. However in these previous families, he lived in disguise and never revealed himself as an alien. The Smiths are the first and thus far only family made aware of Roger's being an alien. Roger has been able to move freely about Earth through craftiness and underhandedness, showing skill in masquerading, identity theft and constantly creating new identities for himself (many of which have Social Security numbers). Also prior to living with the Smith family, Roger was a part of several historical events in American history. These events include: activism as a racist pro-segregation protester inAlabama in the 1960s (he was seen knocking books out of Vivian Malone Jones's hands as she was being escorted by military officers inside the University of Alabama); work asJerry Lewis's tailor in 1966, and Roger giving him the idea for the MDA Telethon for which Lewis took full credit; having a hand in inventing disco; participating as a member of theMiracle on Ice US Olympic men's hockey team in 1980; fighting for the Viet Cong during the Vietnam War (revealed in the episode "42-Year-Old Virgin"); work as the CEO of General Motors during the 1980s (a reference to Roger Smith, GM's real-life CEO during the '80s); getting Joseph Hazelwood (captain of the Exxon Valdez) drunk, leading to the infamous oil spill in 1989; causing the death of hip hop artist The Notorious B.I.G. in 1997 when he angered an armed driver who cut off the rapper in traffic, as revealed in the episode "Brains, Brains and Automobiles" (Roger survived the shooting and stole Notorious B.I.G.'s gold chain, which Stan assumed was a gift Roger made specially for him); discovering the recreational uses of the drug MDMA (ecstasy) in the mid-1990s; etc. Another episode suggests he moved frequently, ostensibly to protect his identity; a series of flashbacks confirm he lived in New York City in the 1950s, Detroit in the mid-1970s, and Seattle in the 1990s. At all these junctures, he mentions that "he has some big stuff going on," even getting things for free with this promise: a free pinball game in Detroit (albeit by force) and a free cup of coffee in Seattle. His "big things" also kept him from a covert mission in New York City. There are numerous references to Roger having attended Howard University (which is a historically black college) in 1983. In the episode "Tearjerker", Roger was shown in an Afro giving a black power salute as part of his graduation picture (though this episode appears to be non-canonical). Apparently he graduated with a master's degree in Urban planning, which is explained in the episode "Stanny Boy and Frantastic." In the episode "Hurricane!" it is shown that he still has his college sweatshirt until it is destroyed in that same episode. In the episode "Great Space Roaster" Roger mentions going for a "night run at the Howard University track". The Central Intelligence Agency has been on to Roger and aware of his existence for some time. For many years, they've been attempting to capture him but have been unsuccessful to date. Stan Smith is employed at the CIA. Roger first came into contact with Stan when he Roger was a fugitive of Area 51 and saved Stan's life. This was said to have happened four years prior to the series beginnings. As a result of the occurrence, Stan felt he "owed Roger his life." Consequently, Stan rescued Roger from government capture and allowed him to live in his home. Stan has allowed this in defiance of his employer. In order to make Roger desirable to the family, Stan gave him to his son Steve as a birthday present, and Roger became accepted as part of the Smith family. He now covertly lives in the Smith house. The Smiths use their attic as a hideout/bedroom for Roger. Stan feels that it would endanger him and the rest of his family if it were to be exposed that Roger is an alien and living with them. Consequently, Stan disallowed him from leaving the house when the series first began, even in disguise. Confined to the house in the first couple of seasons, Roger was miserable and malcontent.4 As the series progressed, however, Stan realized that Roger was effective in the art of disguising himself and became less cautious. Through disguises, Roger was allowed the freedom to exist on the outside world. Roger has, however, far and away abused this practice, leading numerous lives and deceiving numerous people into the extremes under alter egos and disguises. In fact, some of Roger's characters are to be in prison, while others are widely despised, and others have created full-fledged families with human offspring, etc. As it has been revealed that Roger has been on Earth for many years prior to living with the Smiths, it is possible that many of these alternate lives he has were initiated during his pre-Smith family existence on Earth. In the episode "You Debt Your Life", Stan saved Roger's life. As a result, Roger was made insecure given the very reason Stan allowed him to move in was because he Stan felt that he owed Roger his life. Thusly, Roger tried to win back Stan's indebtedness through another life debt, but failed. Stan, however, comforted Roger, reassuring him that none of that mattered and that they want him Roger to live with them as he is a part of the family. Crimes * In the episode Stannie Get Your Gun, Steve eats Roger's cookie so he decides to take revenge on him by tricking him into believing Stan and Francine kidnapped him. He even goes so far as to take him to a family who actually lost their son. When roger reveals the truth the family is humiliated. * In the episode Tears of a Clooney, he adopts several foster kids and forces them do to hard labor without caring about them at all. Haley eventually came with Child Protection Services and took the kids away from him. * In the episode Four Little Words, he impersonates Kevin Bacon when out in public, and abuses Kevin Bacon's identity and acts like a complete jerk to everyone. He ruins the real Kevin Bacon's name without the slightest bit of remorse. * In the episode I Can't Stan You, Steve and Roger decide to team up and scam people out of their money by threatening to file law suits. * In the episode Widowmaker, Roger becomes a psychiatrist to help Stan open up more to Francine and Stan ends up telling Francine that he killed her friend's husband. But, when her friend learns of this she tries to run to the police but, Francine Knocks her unconscious. She then asks Roger to convince her to stay quiet but, he decides to convince her to kill herself. * In the episode Spring Break-Up, he knocks out a guest and was even excited when someone died. * In the episode The Phantom of the Telethon, he sabotages Stan's telethon just because he stole his idea. However, this villainous act can be justified since Stan didn't give Roger credit for coming up with the telethon idea. * In the episode Roy Rogers McFreely, he takes on this persona of the same name to get back at Stan just for not picking up grenadine at the store for Roger's Roy Rogers drink. * In the episode Moon Over Isla Island, Stan tricks Roger into disguising himself as the dictator of a small island. When Roger learns that Stan was just using him he decides to stay on the island ends up turning into a tyrant. * In the episode Shallow Vows, one of his alter-egos Valik cuts Steve on the chest and even hunts Steve and Haley down to Argentina. * In the episode Cops and Roger, Roger asks Stan to train him so he can join the police and be a cop. After just a few hours on the force Roger becomes a crooked cop, like Chaz Migliaco and starts working for him, but Roger changes when he tries to save Stan and kills Chaz. * In the episode Bully For Steve, he decides to become a crime scene photographer and removes a stop sign to create a car crash so he can photograph it. * In the episode Great Space Roaster, Roger goes on a killing spree after being roasted by the Smith family and eventually traps them in space. Roger then forces the family to roast each other but it was then revealed Roger felt that way because he didn't consider himself part of the family. * In the episode Best Little Horror House in Langley Falls, Stan tries to make a better horror house than buckle, whose horror house is extremely realistic. So he brings in actual serial killers and puts them on display. Roger then releases the serial killers to make things more interesting. * In the episode Stan's Food Restaurant, Roger helps Stan fulfill his dream of opening a restaurant but, it's later revealed that he was only using Stan to create his own restaurant. When Stan learns this he creates another restaurant and Roger tries to sabotage his restaurant. In the end he burns down both restaurants in order to collect the insurance money. * In the episode School Lies, Roger is asked by Stan to pretend to be Steve in order to get close to this U.S. Senator's daughter. The two of them go to get drugs from a drug dealer but, when Roger doesn't have the money to pay them he sells them the girl and doesn't feel any remorse for it. * In the episode Hurricane!, Roger drowns an annoying girl during a hurricane. * In the episode The Worst Stan, Roger attends a funeral for one of his ex-wives. It's later revealed that he never loved her and only married her so that when she died he could steal her beautiful red hair and make it into his new wig. * In the episode Virtual In-Sanity, Roger ran over and killed five innocent people just because they didn't pay him twenty dollars. It was also revealed he killed six other people just for eight-teen dollars. Many would say that Roger crossed the Moral Event Horizon because of this. * In the episode The Unbrave One, Roger helps Steve become more brave by turning him into a superhero. Roger then screws Steve over by lying about being the superhero and taking all the glory for himself. * In the episode Stan's Best Friend, Roger showed no sympathy for Steve's dog "Kisses" and was even excited to see the dog dying. When Stan showed everyone the "new" Kisses, Roger laughed and even liked the now monstrous-like Kisses. * In the episode Ricky Spanish, possibly his most evil alter-ego Ricky Spanish was seen for doing numerous of things. Nere the end of the episode, just as it appears he has redeemed himself, he frames Steve for a crime and even gets away from it. It has been stated that even Roger hates Ricky Spanish. * In the episode Love AD Style, Roger falls in love with Hayley, kidnaps her and crosses the Moral Event Horizon by trying to flay her in order to wear her skin. At the end, Roger unsuccessfully attempted to become like Jeff so Hayley would love him, by flaying Jeff and wearing his skin and acting like him. * In the episode Why Can't We Be Friends?, Roger hires Jeff to clean his attic but, when he goes home he mugs him and he continues to do this many more times. Jeff also has no idea that Roger is mugging him. * In the episode Naked to the Limit, One More Time, Roger commits one of his most repercussive acts of villainy when he throws Jeff into the tractor beam of an alien spaceship meant to take Roger back to his home planet, just so Roger wouldn't have to be the one to leave. This would lead to Jeff becoming a slave on alien ship and then lost in space from Lost in Space onwards, and then to Hayley wasting her entire life waiting for Jeff's return in an alternate timeline in The Longest Distance Relationship. * In the episode Lost in Space, it's revealed that Roger slept with Emperor Zing's (his alien species' ruler) lover in the past, which is what drove Zing to become a slavedriving tyrant who enslaved and captured aliens aboard his ship and had their genitals removed. * In the episode Permanent Record Wrecker, a hipster musician pisses off Roger so he challenges him to a contest. He decides to sell his soul to the Demon in exchange for a guitar that will make whoever plays it into an amazing guitarist. When he wins the contest he gives the hipster the guitar and tricks him into taking on the deal in his place. * In the episode News Glance With Genevieve Vavance, Roger takes on the the persona of a news reporter and when Steve disappears he takes advantage of it and turns it into a story. He then does whatever it takes to keep the story going. He even frames Hayley for kidnapping as well as getting Stan and Francine arrested. * In the episode A Boy Named Michael, Roger moves into Greg and Terry's home by impersonating their newly-adopted Russian son Michael, whom he threw out of a plane. He later attempts to murder Terry when he becomes unsatisfied with his new lifestyle. * In the episode Blagsnarst, a Love story, Roger meets another alien and has a one night stand with her. He then tries to get rid of her when she won't leave, so he turns her over to the CIA. But then he feels bad about it so he goes back to save her, he soon regrets this decision when she begins to annoy him again, so he jumps out of the car and lets the car go off a cliff. * In the episode My Affair Lady, Roger helps Hayley get a job at a company. When she falls for her new co-worker she starts flirting with him, but when she realizes he's married, she stops. Roger then tries to convince her to sleep with him. It's later revealed that everything, even getting Haley her new job was all apart of Roger's plan, because his wife is actually Roger and if he sleeps with another woman, Roger will receive a lot of money. * In the episode A Star is Reborn, Steve and Hayley delete Roger's episodes of Bones, so he decides to put them in dog cages and train them to love Bones. Quotes "is that the come back and kick me whistle?"﻿ I'm gonna rape him this time. "That's a whoopsy." "were safer in pairs" TV Shows * Roger has a Book on Dog Training. * Roger has recorded 57 Shows of Bones on the DVR. * Grey's Anatomy Jobs * Life Coach * Limo Driver * Roger teaches Acting Classes. Training # Since Steve has no anger to fight with you are going to beat Snot with cold calculating technique. # Roger Kennel Trained Steve, and Hayley for deleting 1 show of Bones. Notes * Roger wears his "Miles Raymond" disguise, originally used in "Merlot Down Dirty Shame". * Roger is dressed like Tony Montana from the movie Scarface. Weapons # Shotgun Trivia *Roger is a Cold Blooded Sociopath * Roger is bad with Money. * Roger killed 3 People in a Car Crash and they are saying it is his fault. * Roger killed 6 Guys over $19 just last week. * Roger killed 5 Guys over $20 that they stiffed him on. * Roger killed 12 Guards in order to escape a Prison * Roger sets things on fire for attention. * Roger has a High School Wrestling Record of 21 wins after beating Stan. * It is hinted that Roger has an attraction to Stan on a few occasions, particularly "A Pinata Named Desire" when the two end up making out and having sex in the play due to their sexual frustration. Screenshots 11r.png 13-1454890561.PNG 11-1454890561.PNG Crush.png 101-3.PNG 95-1458236246.PNG 94-1458236246.PNG 95-1461020163.PNG 38-1482692579.PNG 37-1482692571.PNG 36-1482692562.PNG 35-1482692554.PNG 34-1482692546.PNG 33-1482692538.PNG 32-1482692530.PNG 31-1482692523.PNG 30-1482692499.PNG 29-1482692492.PNG 27-1482692477.PNG 26-1482692470.PNG 22-1482692439.PNG 21-1482692432.PNG 20-1482692424.PNG 19-1482692416.PNG 18-1482692407.PNG 17-1482692399.PNG 16-1482692390.PNG 14-1482692340.PNG 13-1482692244.PNG 15-1482692244.PNG 12-1482692244.PNG 9-1482692208.PNG 7-1482692185.PNG S02e05 246.jpg S02e05 245.jpg S02e05 236.jpg S02e05 235.jpg S02e05 233.jpg S02e05 86.jpg S02e05 85.jpg S02e05 84.jpg S02e05 83.jpg S02e05 82.jpg S02e05 81.jpg 10 (2)-1499391014.PNG Category:American Dad Universe Category:Family Guy Universe Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Aliens Category:Department of Research and Development Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Stealth Force Category:Perverts Category:Supervillains Category:Sword Wielders Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Tacticians Category:Medical Core Category:Criminals Category:Gunslinger Category:Masters of Martial Arts Category:Most Wanted List Category:Killing Intent Category:Visions Category:League of Assassins Category:Slave Category:Driver Category:Crossdresser Category:Veterans Category:Reality Warpers Category:Wallcrawling Category:Healing Factor Category:School Teachers Category:Archaeologist Category:Actors Category:Legal Guardian Category:Basketball Players Category:Hockey Players Category:Energy Projection Category:Pilot Category:LGBT Category:Artist Category:Amnesia Category:Cooks Category:Multiple Personality Disorder Category:Drug Dealer Category:Smokers Category:Arson Category:Grey Aliens Category:Musicians Category:Addicts Category:Cowards Category:Bully Category:Rapists Category:CIA Category:Wrestlers Category:Alcoholic Category:Jewish